Going Up
by Elodie the Scribe
Summary: You end up with the weirdest people on elevators. Spock romance, but not who you think.


_Hello, Trekkies! Welcome to my first "Star Trek" fanfiction! Woohoo! Enjoy…_

_Of course, I don't own the movies or TV shows or whatever…_

**Going Up**

A small, mousy blonde girl sighed in relief as she saw the elevator at the end of the hall was free. She needed to get back to her room, fast. She could hear her sister's voice just saying, _honestly, Marie, your head is always in the clouds. Next time, I'm walking you. _The thought made Marie smile. Chrissie was so sweet.

She pressed the bright red button by the silver doors, and they opened with a low hum. She stepped inside, turned, and _screamed_.

The tall, thin man standing just outside the doors jumped, too. For a moment his eyes were comically wide. Then he shook his head slightly and took on an unemotional gaze. "Sorry, cadet. I did not mean to sneak up on you."

"That's all right, I-I have a bad attention span," Marie shrugged shakily.

The man stepped inside the elevator, face still blank, as if he hadn't just scared the living daylights out of a girl. He studied the button panel. "Which floor?"

"Third, please."

As the man stepped back to let the doors close, Marie found herself sneaking glances at him. He was…cute. Not the _cutest_ guy in the world, that title went to Alonso Hanson who lived in the room across from her (oh, Lonnie!), but he was definitely not ugly. What Marie liked the most about him were his eyes—large, dark, shining, intelligent, like the eyes of a barn owl. Which, okay, was a weird comparison, but owls were pretty, weren't they? And the slant of his eyebrows was strangely attractive too, making him look even more like an owl, especially with all his pale skin. But…why were his eyebrows slanted like that?

She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes, looking closer, and then—

"Holy cow!"

The man turned to her, one of his eyebrows raised. "Yes, cadet?"

"Your ears are _p-pointy_!"

He titled his head, lowering his eyebrow and raising the other. "You did not notice this before?"

"Er, no," she gave a sheepish smile. "L-like I said, uh, b-bad—bad attention span."

He stared at her more.

"Uh, I have a s-stutter too."

He looked away from her then. "Ah. I see."

She looked away as well. "So," she said. "Why are the ears, uh, p-pointy?"

"My father is a Vulcan."

Her gaze snapped back to him. "Holy cow, you're Mr. Spock!"

Another raised eyebrow.

"Well, um, m-my roommate is—is one of your students, and she—won't shut up a-about you."

They looked away from each other again. Marie stifled a giggle and the urge to say, _you're funny_ to the teacher.

That was when the elevator shook, groan, and then trembled to a stop. The lights went out, too.

Marie fell against the wall, wincing as pain shot through her shoulder. When dimmer lights came on, she turned her head to see Spock had his hand against wall and was in a pose far more graceful than hers. _Loser_, she thought childishly, before something occurred to her. Something terrible. She rose and went to the doors. "Are—are they stuck? Are _we_ s-stuck?"

"It is logical to assume so," Spock told her, coming up beside her. "It appears we are experiencing a power outage."

"A _power outage_?" Marie whispered harshly, shaking suddenly. "But—b-but this is Starfleet! That's—everything is…reliable here!"

She pounded on the doors. How long had it been, since she'd gotten in this blasted thing? A few minutes? She _had_ to get to her room on time. "Open, d-damn it!"

"Cadet, such language is unnecessary," Spock said, and then, after a brief pause, "Are you experiencing a panic attack?"

"N-no. Don't think s-so. But, but I _need_ to get _out_," Marie replied, and to her embarrassment she realized she was crying. "I need…I need…my…_medicine_…"

That was when it hit. Her eyesight blurred, blackened, and then she became unaware of anything that was happening.

Then quick as a flash, she woke.

She was staring hard at a dark grey pants leg, and it took her a moment to realize she was on the floor. And that a hand, large and warm, was on her shoulder. Spock's voice came to her through a haze. "Cadet, are you all right?"

She tried to say _yeah_, but all that came out was a weak, whispery noise. Spock's arms went around her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position, and he let her head rest against his shoulder. "You had a seizure, cadet. It only lasted a few minutes, but it's over now. You're fine."

She looked around, squinting. _Elevator. Spock. Red carpet. Ooh, pretty. _

Then a wet, sloshy feeling seized her throat and stomach and she shoved Spock away, knowing from experience what was happening. She turned over and threw up, once, twice, and finally thrice. Spock's hand came to rest on her back. "Feeling better?"

"Sort of," she said, voice a bit stronger. "I—I need to g-get to the sickbay. I'm s-sleepy."

"Not yet. The elevator doors are still stuck."

She swallowed, and winced when she tasted burning vomit. "Oh, great," she moaned, feeling a headache coming on.

And then she began to feel woozy. Her breathing became harsh, and Spock's grip on her shoulder tightened. "Cadet?"

"M' name's M-Marie," she said, and then all went black.

Beeping. That was what she was first aware of. And then came the feeling of plastic against her lips and chin. She grunted slightly, opening her eyes flutteringly. Above her was the cool white ceiling of the sickbay, which made her sigh. A nurse's face swam into view, her eyes filled with concern. She looked away to someone else. "Doctor, she's awoken."

An elderly man entered her vision then. He smiled. "Well, hello, cadet Marie. Glad to have you back."

Marie grunted again, motioning to whatever was on her mouth. The nurse said "Oh!" and it was removed.

"You had a seizure in the elevator that was three minutes," the doctor went on. "Luckily, Mr. Spock was there and carried you all the way here, to the sickbay. You're safe now, all right?"

"Where…is he? Mr. Spock, I-I mean," Marie said.

A pale face hovered over hers then. "Right here, cadet Marie."

Marie sighed again, letting herself deflate back into the bed. "Th-thanks."

"It was necessary," he replied smoothly.

That was when an older blonde girl arrived in the room. "Oh, god, Marie!"

Marie sat up, smiling. "Chrissie!"

They hugged each other, and Marie took in her sister's scent of soap and butterscotch. "I came as soon as I heard," Christine said when she pulled back. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when it happened."

"It's o-okay. Mr. Spock h-helped me," Marie replied, looking past Christine.

Christine noticed Spock then, and suddenly, a strange impulse came over Marie. Quickly, she took her sister's hand and placed it in Spock's. "Mr. Spock, this is—my sister Christine. Christine, this is—is my savior."

Christine bit her lip, but only for a second. "Thank you," she murmured.

Spock nodded, and Marie noticed with a mute giggle he seemed _juuust_ bit a awkward. "You're welcome."

"This Cadet Chapel," the doctor said. "One of my best students, I'm proud to say. Very intelligent, very high marks."

"Hey, th-this is about—about _me_," Marie pouted, which made Christine laugh softly and take her hand out of Spock's.

"Of course, Marie. You feeling well enough to stand? To walk?"

"Yes, yes, _geez_. I'm had, like, a-a zillion of these, Chrissie. I'm used t-to it," Marie chuckled.

She, with mild effort, got out of bed. Christine took her hand and began to lead her away. When they were in the hallway, Marie smirked. "I-I saw the, the look you g-gave Mr. Spock."

A faint pink sheen appeared on Christine's face. "Don't tell me you're playing matchmaker again," she said in an unusually tight voice.

"What—what have I s-said?" Marie yelped. "You n-need a man. You g-g-graduate next year, s-sis! Who'll t-take c-care of you?"

"I'll care for myself," Christine whispered.

"Mr. Spock i-is smart. He—he can take care of y-you well," Marie told her.

Christine looked away, rolling her eyes. "You said that about the last two boys you've tried to set up with me."

Marie changed topics with impressive speed. "Well, h-he is n-nice, isn't h-h-he?" she said. "H-how _sweet_ of him to—to help a strange, epileptic g-girl he'd just m-met."

"Yes. He's nice," Christine said, and with a rather chipper tone, added, "we're here."

Marie realized with a start her door was before them. "Oh. Th-thanks, Chrissie," she said, kissing her sister on the cheek. "S-see ya in the m-mornin'."

"Of course," Christine smiled, squeezing her hand before walking away.

Marie opened the door and went in, seeing with delight her roommate was sitting up in bed. Her name was Tae Murray, and she was your typical goth girl, with pale skin, dark hair, heavy make-up. Tae smiled at her. "Hey. Heard you had a seizure. You okay, girl?"

"F-fine," Marie nodded, sitting on her own bed. "B-but, I w-will need y-your help with…with something…"

"What?" Tae blinked.

The smile she received from her smaller friend was sinister.

"Romance."

_Okay. Be honest. Is Marie's stutter annoying? 'Cuz I don't mind fixing that._

_And what about Spock's character? Would you say he's pretty accurate?_

_One last thing—this particular story is OVER. The next in this series will come in the form of another oneshot. 'Kay? _


End file.
